Diarios de Una Exiliada: El desierto Capital
by www.wtf.com
Summary: Anecdotas sobre la experiencias cotidianas de ua chica que ha dejado atras su tranquila vida para descubrir a donde ha ido su padre y la razon de su huida.El desierto Capital la espera con los brazos abiertos...y sus peligros , tambien.
1. Prologo

Mi padre me dijo, alguna vez cuando solo era una pequeña niña, que la mejor forma de desahogarse es a través de la escritura. Me pregunto qué tan cierto o falso sea aquello, pero supongo que la única forma que tengo que descubrirlo es tratando por mí misma.

En este momento, la luz del sol me ha cegado y el constante viento que sopla hacia mi cara haciendo llorar mis ojos logra que me sea casi imposible escribir, pero debo intentarlo. Hoy han pasado tantas cosas de manera tan rápida e inesperada…que siento que si no libero un poco mis emociones, estallaran en mi pecho como una bomba de tiempo.

Recogí una pequeña libreta del escritorio cerca del cadáver de Jonas. Ignoro si pertenecía a el, pero me gusta pensar que así es. De esa forma, el hecho estoy sacando provecho de una de sus miles de pertenecías que dejo atrás al morir ( o debería decir, al ser asesinado ) sea una especie de tributo…una especie de llorarlo y honrar su memoria….

Mejor empiezo rápido, que las lágrimas empezarán a nublar aun más mi vista.

Mi nombre no importa. Soy solo una chica, de 19 anos, con un padre prófugo y una vida dejada atrás y sellada en aquel que fue mi hogar: La válvula 101.

Ahora diario, ¿comenzamos de una buena vez a trabajar?


	2. Megaton

Hace diecinueve años que con el inicio de mi vida, termine con la de mi madre.

Se podría decir que allí fue donde mi historia comenzó en realidad. Lo que siguió después fueron diecinueve años al lado de mi padre y el resto de los inquilinos de la válvula 101.

Hay recuerdos de ellos, unos son buenos, otros no tanto, pero a fin de cuenta ellos fueron mi vida hasta ahora. Reí con Amata, llore con mi padre, peleaba con Butch y su famosa banda de "las serpientes del túnel"…. Cada experiencia y momento vivido a su lado están dentro en mi mente y corazón, pero ahora he abandonado cualquier oportunidad de revivirlas en carne propia. Es curioso, la nostalgia de perdida aun no me agobia por completo, pero me pregunto qué tanto habré afectado las vidas de mis compañeros con mi huida.

Mi familia de la Válvula 101, ¿acaso me odiaran por toda la muerte que ocasionamos yo y mi padre? No puedo dejar de preguntarmelo, y cada vez la respuesta afirmativa parecer ser la mas logica...

Aquel establecimiento de chatarra parecido a un fortaleza de hierro oxidado cada vez se encuentra más cerca de mi alcance. Nunca había notado lo débiles que eran mis pies hasta hoy que los he puesto a trabajar como nunca. Arden y palpitan con cada paso que doy sobre la árida tierra del Desierto Capital, pero lograre superarlo este desafío.

Sé que es una afirmación estúpida e ingenua, pero al menos hay que intentarlo. En fin, que nada tengo que perder.

Excepto mi vida.

* * *

><p>Después de lo que parecieron horas, querido diario, me alegro decirte que lo hemos conseguido : estamos ahora frente la entrada de esta metálica fortaleza. El olor del hierro y humo es increíblemente perceptible y hace que mi mente viaje a las tardes que pase con Stanley y Andy en el centro de mandos central de la Válvula 101.<p>

En diversas ocasiones, intentaron ensenarme mecánica básica, pero yo nunca tuve el más minino interés por tales conocimientos.

Stanley, viejo amigo, espero que en estos momentos la Válvula te este tratando bien. Y tambien espero que algun dia, me perdones.

Y hablando de maquinas, un extraño robot me esta hablando. O mejor dicho, me repite y repite siempre la misma oración :

"_Bienvenida a Megaton, por favor guarde sus armas…."_

Lo que sigue no es tan interesante, solo típicas advertencias dignas de un inepto guardia de seguridad. Si hay algo rescatable de las monótonas y programadas palabras de este robot es solamente una…

Megaton. No hay que ser un genio para descifrar que se trata del nombre de esta ciudad de hierro.

Tal parece, que aquí es donde he de empezar a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de mi padre.

Claro, que estoy exhausta y apenas tengo energía para caminar. Puede que me desplome en cualquier momento, mis piernas tiemblan como fideos y siento unas enorme nauseas de vomitar.

Lo siento diario, pero me temo que por hoy tú y yo hemos terminado de charlar. No te preocupes, regresare a ti en cuanto me encuentre mejor.

Si tan solo padre estuviera aquí….

Pero no lo está, y creo que es hora de que me vaya haciendo a la idea de que estoy por mi cuenta. No soy una fugitiva ni una vagabunda.

Soy una simple exiliada.


	3. Simms

Lo primero que sentí al entrar a la ciudad del hierro oxidado fue la extraña sensación que me producía el turbio viento que chocaba contra mi rostro. Había un aroma intenso a suciedad y polvo, incluso más concentrado del que había en el vacio desierto, probablemente gracias a los muros que impidan el acceso directo de aire nuevo a la ciudad.

Mis ojos, aun no acostumbrados al ambiente fuera del la válvula 101, se nublaron un poco por unos momentos. En mi ligera y cosquillada ceguera, un hombre se me acerco. Pude escuchar sus pasos cada vez más cercanos, así como el aleteo de sus ropas que se movían con el viento que había entrado conmigo al abrirse las puertas de Megaton.

-Vaya, miren que nos trajo el diserto: otra recién llegada-

Su voz me alcanzo incluso antes de que mi vista se recuperara al cien por ciento. Cuando por fin pude ver con claridad, la apariencia del sujeto por fin se me rebelo. Era un hombre de piel oscura y con barba en forma de candado. Sus ojos castaños emitían una extraña sensación de tranquilidad. Su atuendo fue sin duda el aspecto más extraño.

Un gorro ya hacia sobre su cabeza, al más viejo estilo de los sheriffs del medio oeste, justo como en los relatos que mi padre me contaba para hacerme dormir cuando era pequeña.

No pude evitar soltar una tonta risilla involuntaria. Sabía que no era lo más educado, pero tampoco me puedo culpar de mi reacción. Dudo que nadie hubiera podido evitar reírse ante tan excentrico sujeto.

Después de todo, no siempre se ve a un hombre vestido como alguacil en medio de una ciudad hedionda de metal.

Aunque al viejo sheriff mi risa inmadura no le causó nada le gracia. Frunció el ceño, gesto que lo hizo ver más viejo de lo que era , y carraspeo su seca garganta con un sonido pareció a un motor encendiendo.

-Parece que mis esperanzas de que fueras civilizada no son más que equivocadas ilusiones-

Sonaba molesto, incluso ofendido.

Fue entonces cuando descubrí el rifle que pendía de su espalda.

Podía ser una inocente chica recién exiliada de su hogar, pero no era ninguna estúpida capaz de hacer enfadar a un hombre armado y con un honor tan fácil de dañarme como la luz del sol a mis ojos.

Me disculpe de inmediato, tartamudeando cual niño acabado de ser atrapado mientras realizaba una travesura. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho e incliné un poco la cabeza, al igual que la vieja Palmer había ensenando a Butch cuando inocentemente intento darle al tonto chico unas lecciones de buenos modales.

Para mi asombro, el alguacil pareció sorprenderse de mi reacción. Me estaba quedando claro que para que se impresionara ante tan insignificante y actuada muestra de educación, Megaton no debía ser un lugar precisamente lleno de gente caritativa.

Aquello era de esperarse.

El sheriff sonrió débilmente, ye me aseguro que no pasaba nada. Me dijo su nombre, y yo le di el mío.

Su nombre era Luccas Simms.

El mío le pareció bastante extraño.

¿Quién era ahora el descortés?

En fin, como con la autoridad uno no puede ganar, empecé a preguntarle información sobre un hombre de estatura media y pelo gris, muy parecido a mí.

Al inicio se mostro sospecho de mi curiosidad, que rayaba en la indiscreción ,pero al escuchar la palabra padre, sus muros de defensa se derrumbaron ante mis pies, permitiéndome acceso a toda al información que tenia sobre mi padre James.

-Sí, alguien con esa descripción llego aquí hace unas horas- me explico. Pude detectar un tono de lastima en su voz – Ha ido al bar de la ciudad en el norte, subiendo el autobús derrumbado y pasando por los puentes de oxido. El dueño del bar se llama se Moriarty, tal vez pueda infórmate mas sobre el-

Valiente ayuda, pensé con un poco de sarcasmo, mas eso no me impido agradecer honestamente al alguacil por su auxilio. Me despedí rápidamente, para dirigirme al lugar que me había indicado.

-Suerte, jovencita, y cuídate .Moriarty es más astuto y vil de lo que pueda parecer a primer vista. Aquí estaré si surge algún problema - me deseo Simms .

Asentí para hacerle saber que lo había escuchado. Su deseo era tierno, pero me pareció un poco infantil.

¿Suerte? Para encontrar mi padre, necesitaría mucho más que eso.


End file.
